A New Legacy
by CherryPop0120
Summary: Shortly after the invasion of Pain and the preparations for the 4th Shinobi World War, someone unexpectedly arrives in Konoha. She is a mysterious person, but she has a special fate that she must carry out... one that connects with the war and why many years ago, that 'clan' was destroyed. There may be some hidden secrets related to the enemy... 'Madara'...?
1. Chapter 1 : The Unexpected Arrival

**Please Read and Review: it is my first fanfic for a long time - but this will be something new.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Unexpected Arrival**

The girl shivered as she entered Konohagakure under her disguise of an old travelling civilian. She was sure that she would not be caught that easily, even if she could not disguise away  
the things she could not hide...  
However, the girl was confident that after meeting with the current Hokage, Tsunade of the Sannin, she would be able to succeed.  
To carry out the fate, the prophecy that had been passed down and heard again and again.  
Even though it was during the night, civilians passing through a shinobi village was not uncommon at any time. Whether it was to live there for extra protection, or request a mission, or to pass by, she would be perfectly safe, as long as no shinobi could sense her disguise, that was masking her physically and most of all, hiding her chakra. Even with the invasion of the man named Pain, people still constantly went through the town.

She nodded towards the guards, and no hostility leaked from them at all. Which was fairly surprising, because of the recent invasion of Pain. Her disguise had worked better than she suspected.

As she passed through the bustling and cheerful town (even with the recent construction), and glanced at the people, and moreover, at the Great Hokage monument, she could not help feeling a sense of loss. Her country could have easily flourished the same way and risen as one of the Great Shinobi Nations...  
No, she shook her head mentally. This was exactly why she had come here. To seek assistance and give her own as well. She had heard of Tsunade as she was travelling and all the bustling events that were leading up to another Shinobi War. She knew Tsunade, legacy of the Senju Clan, would definitely keep the promise that had been made, generations ago...

She narrowed her wizened eyes. Where the Hokage Office was supposed to be was now destroyed. They must have moved it to a different place.  
She carefully unleashed her disguise and put her cloak on carefully. She covered her face with a hood. After a few pondering moments, she tied the forehead protecter to her head. She knew that this, would at least help convince Tsunade she was part of the Akatsuki that were roaming around.

After a while, she found the newly stationed Hokage Office within the trees. There were obviously guards and ANBU stationed everywhere. She ran quickly and jumped around the trees. She could hear the movements of others everywhere.  
She quickly cast several simple clones to dart around the trees and confuse the others. There was no moon and it was dark enough to keep them distracted at least when she prepared her techniques to stop them while she got into the building.  
She performed the seals:  
Rat. Ox. Dog. Dog. Clap of Hands. Boar.  
She quickly slammed her hand to the trunk of the tree and let the technique web and stop the guards. The girl heard their cries of surprise as they weren't able to move.  
She darted her eyes left and right. Using her technique allowed her to sense the people she caught and their surroundings.  
Four, Six, Ten... Fifteen.  
They looked able and strong. She would have to knock them out quickly before reinforcements came or they used long range attacks. The girl pulled down her hood and pulled down the heavy sleeve of her cloak. A black and dragon like ornate tattoo circled and bloomed over half of her forearm. A thin and sharp needle unsealed from it and glinted faintly. She didn't have any intention to kill them, but she must knock them out.  
She darted from the trees immediately and speeded from one guard to another. They all collapsed before they knew it and the needle resealed itself back. She heard a shout from several directions: from the west and some towards the stairs. The girl leaped with ease onto the roof and quickly entered from the classic way: the window.

The window shattered and before she knew it, she had leaped over the Hokage's blond head and what seemed to be a young dark haired woman, holding a pet pig near the door.  
The Hokage's eyes had been closed, but then she snapped her eyes open.  
The girl heard the mutterings get louder and louder like a premonition.  
"I finally get back from a coma... and now we're entering this alliance... endless paperwork... finally trying to get my beauty sleep... and now an intruder BREAKING MY GLASS!" She roared. A vein was threatening to pop on the Hokage's forehead.  
And then guards she had knocked out came running into the room.  
The girl adjusted her hood so her forehead protecter was visible. She walked in front of the furious Tsunade (carefully: this was the famed and the only existing member of the Sannin after all) and looked right into her eyes. She had be clear and careful: it wouldn't be good to let too many people know who she was, but she had to be clear to the Hokage.

Tsunade gave a death glare but then as she glanced at her forehead protected, she opened her mouth slightly with shock.  
"You... you are..."  
The dark haired attendant and the guards walked forward cautiously.  
Tsunade quickly stood up. "Retreat and go back to your positions. Shizune... it's fine. I need to handle this myself."  
Shizune opened her mouth... "But..."  
Tsunade shook her head quickly. The fearless Hokage almost felt slightly afraid. The arrival of this person could mean many things. "Go."  
Shizune and the other guards left tentatively.  
Tsunade quickly shut the blindfolds and went back to her seat.  
"I'm sorry for the glass," The girl said almost sheepishly. "But there really wasn't anyway to get here."  
"What... are you doing here? Many years ago, your country, your clan, they all disappeared from the place. Most of them... they all..."  
The girl nodded.  
"I haven't come to avenge or hold some grudge. But the promise generations ago... will you help us all?"  
Tsunade closed her eyes for a long moment.  
"I can't say I won't because of the promise... but so suddenly..." She opened her eyes.  
"What is the reason for this?"  
The girl nodded.  
"This isn't just because of selfish reasons. There is a reason why, it must be now, and why decades ago, the clan was split apart and almost destroyed."  
Tsunade sighed, with weariness and worry.  
"Let's hear this."

* * *

**Please read and review! I will be posting up the next chapter shortly... but review and suggestions and ideas of who this person's lineage might be will be great! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Here to Stay

**Update! Please spread the word and review my latest chapter~ It's also very nice to see suggestions and predictions of what may happen next.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Here to Stay**

Uzumaki Naruto woke up the next morning for the biggest shock in his life.  
Kakashi was standing on the ceiling, upside down and staring at him right in the face.  
"Morning."  
A scream could be heard echoing among the apartments.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! WHY THIS IN THE MORNING DATTEBAYO!"

Kakashi calmly walked down the ceiling, onto the window, and leaped onto the side of Naruto's bed. Naruto was still hyperventilating. Badly.  
"Why do you have to scare me in the morning... it wasn't NECESSARY dattebayo..."  
"The Hokage needs an audience with you."  
Naruto groaned. "What does baa-chan want with me-dattebayo?!"  
Kakashi gave a shrug, but there was a faint glint of something in his single eye that he knew more than Naruto did... which irritated him severely.  
"Alright, alright, I'll be there soon enough."

A few minutes later, Naruto and Kakashi arrived at the new and hastily built Hokage Office. It wasn't that bad, considering the circumstances, but it was much shorter than the original tower, and it looked more like a regular business office instead of the grander one before.  
Kakashi knocked on the door.  
"Come in," Tsunade answered.  
"What did you want so early in the morning Tsunade baa-chan," Naruto yawned dramatically.  
"Naruto," Tsunade started gravely.  
"Wha-what dattebayo?!" He thought he was going to receive some bad news. And then he remembered Ero-Sennin immediately and started to worry.

Could anyone else have died? Was there anything to do with... Sasuke?

But he noticed the girl standing on the sides.

And he was startled by what he saw when he met the girl's gaze.

She looked back with similarly familiar sky blue eyes, and the exact same shade of blonde hair. He might have thought he had accidentally let a kage bunshin loose into the night if not for the the high ponytail of her princess curls (instead of the regular twin tails), longer eyelashes and the heart shaped face so unlike his. She didn't have his whiskered cheek marks either.

She wore a pale blue sleeveless blouse with a raised collar that had folds and a white obi just like a kimono. It went up to mid-thighs that was cut up on the sides paired with cream colored shorts and long fishnet stockings. This Oiroke no Jutsu upgraded kage bunshin also wore a fist sized pouch around her neck (what a mega sized lucky charm)... She also had long matching elbow cuffs.  
This was too strange.

"What THE... dattebayo?!"  
"My name is Nanami."  
Naruto dropped his jaw wide for several reasons.  
First, if Ero-Sennin was still alive to witness this someone that had better looks than his Oiroke no Jutsu form, both of them would have had a continuous nosebleed for a week.  
Secondly, he was quite sure he did not miss a single kage bunshin from last weeks Harem no Jutsu when he was having an Oiroke no Jutsu battle with Konohamaru.

Tsunade sighed. "All in all, it's a long story, but Naruto. This girl, she is someone who has real blood relations to you. "  
"Something like a second cousin or something," the girl (Nana? Was it? No, it was something else... oh right! Ame... that's not right either... or yes Nanami) said.  
Despite her feminine looks, she had a strong voice just like his.

"Hold up, hold up!" Naruto exclaimed. "So basically I get stunned out of bed by Kakashi, (Kakashi raised his single eye for a moment out of Icha Icha tactics), and now I learn I have a relative?"

And amazingly, Naruto actually processed this information quickly and easily.  
This person... this Nanami must be related on his father's side...  
"So you would be Namikaze Nanami..." Naruto said slowly.  
Nanami gave an odd side to side nod.  
"Anyway," Tsunade cut in. "She will be living in Konohagakure with you. Since you are the only family she has left..." She hesitated at the blunt words. "She'll be living with you."  
Naruto felt a distinct stab of pain. He could understand those words so well. To be without any relations to anyone... until Iruka sensei had saved him, he had been all alone. This cousin of his must have had it just as bad. He actually even forgot to comment on the 'living with you' part.

"Also..." Tsunade began.  
"I've got it! Let's go on a Konoha tour, Naruto style-dattebayo!" Naruto pulled the hand of the startled Nanami and broke through the window.

An irritated Tsunade and a calm Kakashi was left behind.  
Tsunade sat back at her desk and sighed.  
"Well he took that easily."  
"He is Naruto after all."  
Tsunade gave a small smile and then dropped it just as quickly.  
"Do you think that I should I have told him... about her circumstances?"  
Kakashi closed Icha Icha Tactics with a snap.  
"Hmm... I don't know about that. But I do think it's best to keep the people who know about this to a minimum number. Though, who knows, besides me and you?"  
"That's it," Tsunade said simply. "After the matter with Danzo, and now the shinobi war preparations going on quickly... well, I don't think we can risk it. Though if anyone's going to find out, I say it'll be Shikamaru or Shikaku.""  
Kakashi smiled, "I'd say they are reliable. Though, your decision on making her a Konoha Shinobi... with the things she told you... is that alright?"  
The Hokage shook her head.  
"You'll be surprised. She requested it herself and said that it was the least she could do. I'm not even exactly sure what she is planning.  
But I know at the very least... she and her prophecy will be just as important as Naruto's in the outcoming of this war."  
Kakashi gave no hint of surprise. He was there yesterday night after all. He nodded and then turned to leave.  
"One more important thing Kakashi."  
"Yes?"  
"Call the damn person who does the windows and tell him to make sure to build it so that it'll never break again."

"I'll take you to all my favorite places!" Naruto grinned as they jumped from building top to another.  
Nanami couldn't help smiling. After so many years stuck in a prison, and finally getting out and meeting a family member... perhaps the only one who actually was truly alive.

"And here we are," Naruto announced proudly. "Ichiraku ramen!"  
"Oh, hey Naruto! Will today be the usual..." Then Teuchi stopped and stared at Naruto's companion. Then he gave a loud laugh that made Ayame's head poke out of the kitchen.  
"Naruto... I had no idea that today would be the day that you would bring such a pretty girlfriend on a date to my store!"

"What?" Naruto yelped. Nanami widened her eyes and laughed.  
"What! Naruto has a girlfriend?" Ayame squealed and ran to the counter immediately. She looked eagerly at Nanami and squealed again.  
"Kya! You're so cute!" Ayame squeezed Nanami's hands.  
"Er, thank you, but I'm..."  
"You must have just moved into Konoha! Not much people do nowadays. It's so nice to see a new face around here!"  
"Er, I'm actually..."

"Nanami-chan is not my girlfriend!" Naruto yelled. "Can't you see the family resemblance?!"  
Teuchi and Ayame san looked at Nanami closely. They looked at each other. Then they looked at Nanami's face so closely that she was starting to be slightly afraid.  
"Well, you're right!" Ayame exclaimed in surprise. Her father nodded.  
"Though I'm certainly surprised that you... er... was it Nanami?"  
Nanami nodded.  
"Yes Nanami, well I'm surprised a relative of Naruto has come to Konoha."  
Nanami gave her odd nod that shook from side to side.

Naruto shrugged and didn't think much of it. After Tsunade told him about a distant relative that came from elsewhere, and the reason why she came here, he didn't go into it. He didn't particularly want to either. Even if Naruto just met his distant cousin, and was involuntarily avoiding the subject of why and how. He wanted to be carefree, especially in his hometown. After Baa-chan had cleared it right?

"Teuchi-san! Five bowls of miso ramen! I'm going to go easy today!"  
"Easy? Will you be all right?! Nanami exclaimed. It wasn't as if she didn't know Naruto's eating habits, but it was a reflex. Five bowls was not particularly normal.

"Ah, don't worry," Naruto grinned. "My cute froggie purse will be all right-dattebayo. Order whatever you want!"  
Nanami smiled. Naruto was exactly the same person as the one she 'saw' back then. Even though she had to be careful not to actually let him realize she knew more of him than he knew, it was really different to actually experience it.

Shut it, she told herself. There's no point in thinking about the time back then.

"Alright then, Naruto. If you insist, I'll have a salt ramen."  
After Naruto's incredible splurge on eating (Nanami insisted world records took on a whole new meaning after that), they walked around Konoha, with Naruto showing all the places.

"Oh!" Naruto said, spotting a familiar pink haired kunoichi. "Oi! Sakura-chan!"  
Sakura turned around in annoyance. "Be more polite when calling for people, baka."  
"Sorry, sorry," Naruto scratched his head sheepishly.  
"Good evening," Nanami said politely. Naruto was a different case, but she hadn't greeted another human like this for six years. She didn't know exactly what to expect.

Sakura widened her eyes so comically that Naruto tried not to show his laughter and Nanami wasn't sure if she should be worried or not.  
"You... you... NARUTO!"  
"Wha-what-dattebayo?!"  
"HOW DARE YOU BECOME SUCH A PERVERTED LEECHER! TO BE LUGGING AROUND SOME INNOCENT GIRL AND SHOWING OFF IN PUBLIC!"  
"Er... WHAT?!"  
"Excuse me." Nanami interrupted.  
"I HAD NO IDEA YOU HAD THIS IN YOU!"  
"EXCUSE ME!"  
Sakura turned to Nanami. "Don't worry. I'll get you out of this perverted baka's hands."  
"What?! NO!"  
"Huh?" Sakura asked.  
"That's not it," Nanami said impatiently. "I recently arrived at Konoha, to live near my cousin. Naruto was just showing me around."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, really."  
"REALLY?!"  
Naruto gulped and hid behind his cousin.  
"Yes."

"...a...ahahahaha! I see how it is now!" A very embarassed Sakura stammered. "But why do you need this perverted idiot (Hey!) showing you around? Shouldn't your cousin be?"  
Nanami paused for a moment to count all the times Sakura insulted Naruto. She didn't think it was very healthy and remembered that Naruto had been very lonely for a long time. Naruto seemed to take it alright though.  
"Shouldn't your cousin be?" Sakura repeated.

"He is," Nanami said.  
"...Huh?"  
Naruto put his shoulder around Nanami and grinned, "I'm the cousin!"  
Sakura dropped her punching stance at once. "...WHAT!"  
"Yep," Nanami nodded and gave a peace sign, going along with Naruto's rallying of putting Sakura for a loop.  
"Naruto nii-chan!" Konohamaru ran with his friends, Moegi and Udon tagging along. "We really need to have another Oiroke no Jutsu showdown..."  
"Oiroke no Jutsu?" Nanami asked.  
"Er..."  
"Last week wasn't fair..." Then he stopped.

"OHHHHH!" Konohamaru yelled. "SO THIS IS HOW IT IS NOW! YOU'RE TWO TIMING SAKURA?! GOOD ON YOU BOSS!"  
Moegi and Udon gaped at the stranger.  
"No, it's not-"  
"Dang, you picked a girl who looks just like your Oiroke no Jutsu, but better! Way to go boss!"  
"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY IS THERE NO ONE LISTENING TO WHAT I'M SAYING-DATTEBAYO!" Naruto yelled, loud enough for the entire of Konoha to hear.

Shikamaru, Ino and Choji walked out of the Yakinku Barbeque Restaurant.  
"What in the world are you doing, Naruto?" Ino scolded. "Yelling so loud in the middle of town!"  
Team Gai started walking down the street back from their mission.  
"What is this Naruto?!" Lee pranced down the street. "Is this a whole new kind of a challenge of youth? I must say, I must JOIN!"

Neji groaned and put a hand to his forehead like he was having a headache. Tenten sighed in resignation.  
"That's the spirit Lee!" Gai shouted. Manly tears came down from both of their eyes.

"What in the world are you guys doing?" Kiba asked, with Akamaru looking down, slightly disturbed. Hinata and Shino stood next to him.  
"What are you doing on the roof?" Naruto asked.  
"We heard your voice and thought, (Kiba looked at Hinata for a moment) you were in trouble."  
"I'm not, but I'm annoyed that NO ONE IS LISTENING TO WHAT I'M SAYING-DATTEBAYO!"

Then everyone noticed Nanami (and especially with Naruto's hand around her shoulder.  
"WHAT?!" The newcomers all chorused.  
Lee couldn't help turning red. This beautiful kunoichi radiated the same level of beauty as Sakura! What a rarity. Youth, he thought. Youth.

"Oh ho!" Gai yelled. "So Naruto gets a girlfriend! You must be a newcomer civilian, I've never seen you before."  
Hinata blanched slightly.  
"So that's how it is Naruto," Shino commented.  
"It's not how it is-dattebayo!"

Nanami put a hand to her forehead. She had no idea that coming to Konoha would give her more problems than she had originally thought. And the problems were a whole different kind from the ones she was expecting.  
"I'll leave it to you Naruto."

"Okay," Tenten said slowly. "So basically, she's your cousin."  
(They all went into Yakinku's Barbeque Restaurant, much to the delight of Choji and horrification of Shikamaru's wallet).  
(Naruto also had to insist that the Oiroke no Jutsu rematch be tomorrow and now today, because he didn't want to explain in front of his disciple that would interrupt so much with Oiroke no Jutsu. He also didn't want to reveal that to his female cousin... just yet.)

"Yes. Distant second cousin, twice removed or so." Nanami sighed. "I moved here because... my village... was destroyed."  
Most of the shinobi nodded and understood what she was saying. Akatsuki had done plenty of that and there wasn't much to comment about.  
"I didn't even know that I had any relatives... that were 'alive'." That wasn't a lie at least. She hoped no one noticed her pause. "I wandered around, and heard news everywhere. Then I decided to go to Konoha. It was the best place I could think of because it was the closest hidden village and it, seemed like the best choice."  
"So you're a refugee," Shikamaru asked carefully.  
"Not exactly," Nanami said. "I'm still a kunoichi, even in a new village."  
Everyone was surprised. Even Neji raised an eyebrow.  
Huh, thought Shikamaru. Well it's not like this is new. But at such a timing... Maybe it isn't a drag to get a look into this.  
"Really?" Naruto said. "Well, that explains why you were alright when I broke through baa-chan's window and you were able to keep up."

"NARUTO! HOW COULD YOU LET SOMEONE DO THAT IF YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW SHE COULD?!" Sakura roared.  
"Eh... she was fine... right?"  
"I'm fine Sakura-san," Nanami said gently. "It was fine."  
"You can call me Sakura-chan. And it's not alright to break through a window! Naruto..."  
Nanami couldn't help smiling as Naruto cowered.  
"Nice to meet you all," Nanami said politely.  
All the rest of Naruto's friends grinned or smiled back (with the exception of Neji who nodded and Shino, who just didn't smile on principle.) Hinata was relieved. That girl was related to Naruto. She felt guilty at jumping into conclusions so quickly.  
"Yes!" Ino exclaimed and everyone looked at her. "We have a girl who isn't a bit like Billboard Brow! We will have fun together," she grinned and locked arms with Nanami.  
"YOU INO-PIG!"  
"OH YEAH, BRING IT ON BILLBOARD BROW!"  
Nanami laughed. Konoha seemed to be alright after all. And her secrets seemed to be safe. At least for now.

"Ahahaha! The joys of youth!" Gai laughed loudly. "Well, we really must go and report back to Hokage-sama. Let us go! Neji! Lee! Tenten!"  
"Let us go!" Lee rejoiced.  
Tenten groaned. She wanted the free barbeque badly. Oh well. If she hurried then maybe she could make it.  
Neji stood up silently but left his Byakugan eyes staring at this stranger, popping out of nowhere, claiming to be Naruto's cousin. Well, if the Hokage had checked over her like Naruto said, it should be alright. She wouldn't have let her in so easily especially because of the recent events.

"Well, we really need to be going," Kiba. "We did promise Kurenai we'd visit her this evening."  
Shino and a disappointed Hinata nodded.  
"I'll be seeing you guys around," Nanami said. She hoped that remark wasn't strange.  
"We will since you are a kunoichi," Kiba grinned. "We'll be seeing you on missions and things."  
Shino nodded and Hinata smiled. She had only met Nanami, but she liked her very much and she felt that she had a lot of things in common with Naruto that made her feel that she was trustworthy. In her opinion, they had the same aura of kindness and warmth, and a similar stature that showed strength that was hidden. She waved goodbye.

Now they were left with Naruto, Sakura, Nanami, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru. Shikamaru let a sigh of relief. His wallet might just survive.

While Ino and Sakura still bickered, and Choji kept guzzling, Shikamaru thought and thought.

First, his wallet might actually starve to death because of Choji's black hole style of eating.  
Second of all, he was very curious as to why the Hokage let this girl into Konoha. Of course, bringing in refugees was done on principle, but this person was a kunoichi from another village. He didn't know enough about her to make his judgement if this person was truly trustworthy or not. So far, it seemed alright. He would have to consult his father later.

After yet another meal, Nanami felt satisfied. She was sure she would be alright now.  
"That was a great meal!" Choji stretched himself. Shikamaru groaned. His wallet was murdered.  
Ino and Sakura kept bickering. Naruto stretched himself too.  
"Let's go, Nanami!" Naruto felt ecstatic. Even though the day started off with a terrible shock of Kakashi's face, and it was odd, it was a good one.

He had a family member now.  
What would you say now, Yondaime, or I should say, Dad? Though I guess you never knew about a relative somewhere out there. And don't worry! I'm not truly alone after all.

They all waved goodbye.  
However, Shikamaru was the only one to notice the brief moment the bandages coated on her left arm hidden under her elbow cuff.

"This is my apartment," Naruto grinned and opened the door.

"This is the kitchen," He gestured.  
"This is the bathroom."  
"And this is my bedroom!" Naruto grinned. Then he frowned.  
"I only have one bed..." He had absolutely no intention of sleeping in the same bed with his cousin. (Konohamaru probably would have checked Naruto for a fever or punched him because he thought he was an imposter.)

As Oiroke no Jutsu level looking she was, knowing that they were blood related just did not work. It would just be strange, even if he had no experience in living with a family member.

"Don't worry." She opened her red necklace pouch and pulled out a scroll that shouldn't have fit in there.  
"Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed. "How did you..."  
Nanami grinned. "There are plenty of scrolls in here," she gestured at the bag."  
"That's so cool!" Naruto said. "How many can you keep in there?"  
"Well... I haven't reached the limit yet."  
"WHOA! I WANT ONE-TTEBAYO!"  
"Sorry but this is the only one of it's kind."  
Naruto pouted, "Though, what are you going to do with that?"  
She opened the scroll and laid it down. Smoke puffed out and a bed appeared in place of the scroll. There was also pajamas on it.  
"That'll do."  
"COOL!"  
Naruto was impressed. These training days to come would definitely be fun. They both took their turns in the bathroom and changed. She left her elbow cuffs on.  
"Good night Naruto," Nanami said.  
"Good night Nanami," Naruto chuckled.

Nanami smiled as she turned towards the wall. Naruto surprisingly and unsurprisingly took her in without any doubt. And Tsunade-sama would definitely keep her vow.  
She could feel that fate was on it's move. The prophecy would come in play soon. And her role in Konoha would be depended on.  
But, meeting Naruto and his friends made Nanami finally feel free like a bird for the first time in six years.

Well, of course, being stuck in a prison would... she thought wryly. She turned towards the other side and gradually fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Tenten was pitching a fit at the closed Yakinku's store.

* * *

**I just thought it would be more interesting to leave on a light hearted note. R&R please~**

**BTW: Japanese has many variations of names. Several names might sound the same, but they'll have different kanji. The Nanami in this case is '奈波'. Quite fitting right?**


	3. Chapter 3: The Infamous Oiroke no Jutsu

****I know... it's been a while. This is a short chapter. :( R/R?

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Rematch of the Infamous Oiroke no Jutsu**

Nanami could still hardly believe that Naruto took her in so well. After a brief meeting with Tsunade-sama and just a few words about her, he took her across the roofs for ramen.  
Unbelievable.  
Naruto was humming as he shuffled the limited items in his refrigerator (milk, leftover ramen, half a carrot and half a dozen eggs). Last night, he had a dream about his father, the Yondaime. He wasn't sure whether his father had really reappeared again to tell him about his new family member, but after meeting with him the first time, he had absolute confidence in the views he had about peace for the world. Pain had made him see it, and he had no intention of giving it up. Besides, when he had met Nanami, he just completely trusted her. There was no clear reason why, but he just had that feeling that he had to.

Nanami poured milk into her mug (Naruto had extra ones for guests) and could not help feeling a bubble of happiness in her.  
"Oh shoot!" Naruto yelled.  
Nanami blinked.  
"The rematch! With Konohamaru!"

"Oh sorry, yesterday must have been a really rushed day... Konohamaru's my previous apprentice... he's now my rival! We have battles together all the time..."  
Oh yes, how could she have forgotten that apprentice of Naruto's that she saw many times through the years? Yes, and they had that... jutsu.  
The first time she saw it, she had been quite shocked. She had been twelve after all. It was perfectly reasonable. But the reactions of the victims were so hilarious that she actually tested it out privately for herself several times. She had invented several variations in her prison, and couldn't wait for the day that she could finally go to Konoha and show it to her cousin.  
"-And we have a rematch today. So I really must get going..." He trailed off. How was he supposed to convince his cousin not to come? It was very possible that any girl, even his cousin, could pull a Sakura and send him halfway to his death.  
"Nope, I'm coming."  
"Eh... HUH?"  
"Yep. I'm very interested in seeing my cousin battle for the 'first' time."  
"WHA- But... but..."  
"I insist," she said in a way that Naruto gulped. He knew he had to unless he wanted a broken jaw.

Naruto was practically dragging his feet towards the clearing where he and Konohamaru had their battles (erotic and normal ones), and Nanami pretty much had to drag him along.  
"Hey Naruto-niichan!" Konohamaru yelled cheerfully. "Are you ready-"  
"THE OIROKE NO JUTSU CLONE!"  
Naruto facepalmed and Nanami just sighed. This was getting old.

"Huh... so she's your long lost cousin," Konohamaru said half skeptically. "And she's your cousin..." He made a half perverted face until Naruto gave him a look that he never thought possible to appear on his boss's face.

"...Jeez Naruto. Second day you meet your cousin and now you're so possessive as if she's your younger sister."  
"Hmph!" Naruto huffed while Nanami couldn't help laughing despite how quickly things were processing.  
"Anyway," Nanami asked innocently. "What was your showdown about anyway?"  
Naruto then gulped.  
"Er..."  
"Oh, so you're interested in our rivalry?!" Konohamaru grinned in enthusiasm and obliviousness. "Here I go..."  
"NOOOOO!"  
"Oiroke no Jutsu!"

After a clearing of smoke, a sexy dark haired woman struck a erotic pose. She had her left hand on her hip and her right hand stroking her cheek suggestively.  
Naruto was bracing himself for the blow.  
"Konohamaru..."  
"BRACE YOURSELF KONOHAMARU!"  
"Eh?"  
"KONOHAMARU!"  
"Eh... oh. Uh oh."  
"You. Are. In. Big. Trouble. The second time we meet, and you make this kind of a problem."  
Konohamaru was bracing himself for a Sakura leveled punch. Or at least a Moegi leveled slap.

"THE POSE IS NOT EROTIC ENOUGH!"  
"...Huh?"  
"What?"  
Nanami had always longed to say these words. And without failing her expectations, their puzzled, then shocked faces were priceless.  
"You must bend more and be closer to your victim. WHAT HAS NARUTO BEEN TEACHING YOU THESE DAYS?!"  
Naruto and Konohamaru looked at each other, shocked, but amazed.  
"You mean..."  
"Yes, this technique is something of a level," Nanami nodded. "I absolutely approve of it."  
Konohamaru visibly sighed in relief, "I thought she was going to pull a Moegi," she muttered.

Naruto was more than impressed (especially at himself). This was the second time he had converted a girl to approve of Oiroke no Jutsu, and this person was his cousin.  
Of all people! This person he'd known for two days but felt like he knew for all his life approved of Oiroke no Jutsu! She was far away from looking like the type to approve of it.  
"So... can I join in this rivalry of Oiroke no Jutsu?"  
To say that Konohamaru and Naruto were ecstatic was an understatement.

"Where is that baka Naruto?!" Sakura complained to Sai and Kakashi. "He's not in his house, he's not at Ichiraku's, he's nowhere to be found! Why isn't he there at the times when we need to gather up for a mission? Nanami's also disappeared and Tsunade-sama wanted her to go along with this mission! What in the world could Naruto have dragged her off to?!"  
"Perhaps he is loitering around the Konoha Bathhouses," Sai suggested.  
Sakura's face turned puce as veins around her forehead popped. "THAT PERVERTED-"  
"Well that could be true, but I don't think he would do that with his cousin around," Kakashi shrugged. "At least not the second day he meets her."**  
**"I wonder what his cousin's like," Sai pondered. He was truly curious what kind of a person Naruto's (of all people) cousin would be like.  
"She's really cool," Sakura beamed. "She's way cooler than Ino-pig (at this moment, Ino sneezed), and she's really nice. I'm sure she's a really powerful kunoichi."  
Kakashi almost snorted. Really powerful... If you call taking out and stopping the ANBU and the guards without injuring them at all powerful, he personally thought that would be a serious misinterpretation.  
Sai couldn't be sure if he should trust that piece of information, since she was Sakura after all.  
"I suppose he might be showing the training grounds since she's going to be a shinobi of Konoha after all," Kakashi suggested. "We should go to the field he usually goes to."

"Oiroke no Jutsu: Bouncy Bouncy Technique!"  
In a flurry of smoke, Konohamaru transformed into a busty woman with a sweetheart strapless crimson dress. She put her arms around her head and shook her very large cleavage.  
"The bon-kyu-bon's gotten better," Naruto admitted.  
"Nope." Nanami shook her head gravely.  
"WHAT?!" Konohamaru yelled. "THAT'S BEEN THE BEST SO FAR!"  
"Nope. If you're going to do that one, you need to make the dress more revealing. It's too simple. You should make the dress have slits on the side so more leg can be revealed. You should also wear higher heels and make them the same color as the dress; the shoes you had before didn't suit the dress. Also, make the hairstyle curly, it looks more erotic that way."  
"...Naruto-nii san, I think we've just met a formidable foe."  
"...I agree."

"Anyway... I should show my Oiroke no Jutsu anyway. Oiroke no Jutsu!"  
After the smoke drifted away, there was a blonde twin tailed woman clad in a sexy devil's outfit. She was leaning on the left side of her body and shaking her hips suggestively.  
That's bosses latest improvement, Konohamaru nodded her head proudly and admiringly.  
"It's passable I guess," Nanami's poker face threatening to slip (the first time she saw it, she and the 'others' were impressed, but she'd seen this so many times).  
"PASSABLE?" Konohamaru exclaimed. "That's a work of genius!"  
"Well, there's potential in this."

"What I mean is, you should add more variation to your Oiroke no Jutsus. As in, even if you change the outfits of the henge, if you don't change the appearance slightly, it'll hinder how good the henge might be. The twin tails are passable I guess, but if you want to make a more bad girl look, you should change the hairstyle. Like... a side ponytail."  
"...Naruto nii-chan... you're losing your touch."  
"...Shut up."  
"Nanami-san-"  
"Nanami's fine. Adding the san makes me feel old."  
"...Okay, Nanami, can we see your Oiroke no Jutsu?"

Naruto's eyes lightened up with an evil glint. He remembered Konohamaru's first attempt at Oiroke no Jutsu so well. He couldn't wait to see a epic failure.  
"Henge!" Smoke swirled around.  
"Oiroke no Jutsu: Bunny Girl!"  
Naruto and Konohamaru were met with the most astonishing sight.  
"Bunny... bunny girl..." Naruto's jaw dropped.  
A D-cup sized bust bounced suggestively, in a black strapless and sweetheart cut leotard that was clearly tight. She wore fishnet stockings, black lace chokers and wristbands along with matching high heels. Of course, she had the black bunny ears with henged crimson hair twirling around. She moved her hips along and made the snow white bunny tail bob about.  
"Well?" Her voice all velvety and sexy.  
Matching nosebleeds blasted into the ground and made them crash backwards into trees (one tree each).

"OI NARUTO!" Sakura yelled. "WHERE IN THE WORLD WERE YOU!? WE HAVE A MISSION TO DO-"  
Sakura screamed at the sight of the bunny girl. Even Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Sai did not show any expression.  
"Oh, is that the famed cousin of Naruto's?"  
"...Yes," Kakashi said.  
Nanami changed back, "Hello. Did you need Naruto?"  
Sakura was still in a state of shock.

"Who'd have thought that you succeeded in defeated them when you just learned Oiroke no Jutsu." Kakashi said, quite impressed.  
"It wasn't difficult," She shrugged. "They just weren't trying their best."  
Naruto and Konohamaru revived just in time to see Sakura charging in like a monster.  
"AGHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed. "What are you doing Sakura-chan?!"  
"WHY DID YOU TEACH THAT PERVERTED JUTSU TO A GIRL!?"  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I TAUGHT IT TO MOEGI AS WELL!"  
"THAT'S DIFFERENT! THIS IS YOUR COUSIN!"  
"AGHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME!"


	4. Chapter 4 - Mission I

Many many thanks to Silhouette the Daemon-Wolf for giving such a wonderful and long review.

Now to those other people who are reading... if you would just do the same? R/R? Please?

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Mission I**

After Nanami saved Konohamaru and Naruto from certain death and explained that she thought the Oiroke no Jutsu was a perfectly useful technique to use Sakura laid down her chakra enhanced punches (she was distraught about that but accepted it, much to everyone's amazement). Konohamaru didn't want to try his luck and decided to leave quickly.  
"See ya, Naruto nii-chan!"  
"Yep, since you're on a losing streak, you have to treat me to ramen!"

"...HOLD ON! WHEN DID I AGREE TO THAT!"  
"WE NEED TO GO!" Sakura hollered. "WE. ARE. OFF. TO. A. MISSION. GET IT!?"  
"Er... okay. Anyway, Naruto nii-chan... I'm not treating you to ramen." He then quickly scampered.  
"WAIT! YOU are NOT getting away without owing me a favor-dattebayo."  
"Naruto! We need to GO!"  
"Hold on, hold on! Konohamaru"  
"Naruto..."  
"Hold on..."  
Sakura lost patience and hit him (normally: she didn't want to waste chakra) and started dragging him the opposite direction of Konohamaru and Konoha.  
"Please spread the world that Nanami is my cousin. Not my girlfriend! People like Sakura-chan think I'm being a pervert and she's totally wrong, OW!"  
"...Does that mean I don't need to treat you to ramen?"  
"OUCH! Sakura-chan, stop punching me! Yes, fine, whatever."  
"OKAY!"  
Sakura still dragged him along while Konohamaru left, relieved at not having to spend all his allowance on Naruto's terrifying appetite.

"All of us are supposed to be on a mission too. And Tsunade requested that you come with us, Nanami." She let Nanami register that and turned to Naruto.

"Well, at the very least you're wearing the proper shinobi outfit, even if it's still the same orange," Sakura sighed. "Nanami chan, don't you have any kunoichi clothes?"  
Shinobi wore casual clothes when they were not on duty: Sakura guessed that Nanami didn't expect they'd be on a mission so soon.)  
"I remember you were wearing some yesterday."  
"Shinobi attire?" Nanami asked, mildly surprised. "That's no problem."  
"I mean, you're kind of running late... we really need to be going," Sakura trailed. Kakashi gave a shrug.  
"It's all good," She replied patiently while she pulled out a scroll that was impossible to fit from her red bag. The scroll unravelled at an unnatural speed to the floor like a waterfall with countless tiny symbols.

It then wrapped her like a mummy.  
"KYA!" Sakura shrieked when not one bit of Nanami was seen. Kakashi raised an eyebrow once more in an impressed form.  
"NANAMI!" Naruto shrieked. "WHERE ARE YOU-DATTEBAYO!?"  
Sai flinched slightly. Then he was proud of himself. Those books in teaching him emotions must be working.

And then the papers of the scroll unraveled quickly back to it's original state. And there Nanami was, in her kunoichi attire. The Hokage had delivered the She held the scroll up and let the sheet ravel back and slipped it fashionably back into her crimson bag.  
"That was quite impressive," Kakashi commented calmly.  
"It was," Sai admitted.  
"Whoa," Naruto and Sakura's jaws dropped.  
"Aren't we off on a mission?"

They were off on a quick pace North in the wild terrain filled with trees in the Land of Fire. Kakashi had briefed Naruto and Nanami of their B-Rank Mission. There had been some odd unrest among the border between The Land of Fire and the Sound. Orochimaru had been obviously defeated, but with all the disputes and movements by Akatsuki, the Hokage did not want any extra problems, namely any sign of Akatsuki (as Orochimaru had been an ex-member and the Land of Sound was obviously very shaky and close to the Land of Fire).  
With their supernatural speeds (they were a group of powerful shinobi after all), they were faster than normal civilians and many shinobi. They were very experienced and their speeds made the long journey shortened, but it still required six hours to get there.

They never stopped or hesitated. Nanami thought they were too preoccupied with their memories and thoughts to wonder about the sudden existence of her or her possible connection to this war (besides Kakashi as he knew a lot more than the others).

After a long while, they met the Valley of the End. Naruto remembered the battle he had with Sasuke and flinched. Sakura tried to keep up a poker face and Kakashi's face stayed impassive. Sai did not say a single word.

Nanami wasn't an idiot. She had 'seen' the events that happened, and even though they didn't know it, she had known Naruto's pain and his life.  
"Over this is the border between the Fire and the Sound," Kakashi murmured. "You all have to be extremely careful: any movement detected will alert the enemy. Scatter!"  
All of them sped off and dotted around the edge of the borders speedily and carefully.  
Kakashi was right, any obvious movement would make the enemy detect them as there was no visible cover. The terrain was rocky with few trees or any kind of cover.

Also, they had no way of knowing whether Akatsuki was dominating the area.

Nanami was crouching among the rare trees and the gap in the crevices of rock. All the rest of them had scattered quite evenly among the border and Kakashi had summoned Pakkun and the dogs to detect and scent of the enemy.  
All was peaceful.

Then a white mud like creature erupted from the waterfall.  
"HALLO!" White Zetsu yelled. "Dang, I should really change my opening speech, it's getting old."  
He had appeared exactly on top of the waterfall and floating peacefully.

Clones rose like zombies and clawed around the earth, They were clearly monsters, and not just their appearance. They just radiated the vibe that they had to be defeated.  
Kakashi quickly jumped back onto a higher rock before they could attack him.  
"Well," Kakashi muttered. "That was faster than we thought."

"Who's there?" A clone emerged like a mud monster right at Nanami's feet. She threw a kunai at the clone's face and leapt back onto the tree throwing shuriken repeatedly at the head.  
It screamed in pain and melted back.  
"Well that wasn't too smart," Nanami muttered. "I should have captured it and interrogated it. On second thoughts they probably wouldn't tell me anything."  
Kakashi had only said very brief details. This must have been part of a test from the Hokage. She knew very well that even though it was a very critical time for shinobi history (and the fate of the world for the matter), that the test Tsunade was giving her was just as vital in it's own way. She wondered if the Naruto and the others would ever notice anything about it.

Naruto and Sakura had been running in a similar direction.  
And all of a sudden the Zetsu clones attacked.  
Sakura swore. "SHANNDERA!"  
All the Zetsus in a ten meter radius crumpled and were ultimately destroyed.  
"Sakura never changes," Naruto shivered. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Rasengan...!"  
Likewise, many craters were made in a matter of time.  
"Sakura!" Naruto yelled. "We need to regroup! If this is what the others are facing, they'll be in trouble!"  
"I know! Don't hold back!" Sakura warned. "I'm sure the White Zetsu sent a large amount of clones from a long distance. We need to get rid of all this swarm and then find the original one."  
"I understand-dattebayo!"  
"Does Nanami know about Zetsu?"  
"...Uh oh."

Sai had not been a ANBU ninja of ROOT for nothing. He had quickly drawn one of his ink birds and attacking safely from above. The border wasn't small, but they hadn't been scattered that far. He could spot Naruto and Sakura's explosions and Kakashi's speedy attacks.  
But that new girl... where was she?

"Damn it," Kakashi muttered. "Who'd have thought they'd be on us so fast. But on second thoughts, these clones did appear the Kage Summit... Everyone! Get to Naruto and the others and make sure we can regroup!"  
"Yes sir!" The dogs scattered.  
"Alright, let's do this fast," Kakashi muttered and pulled up his forehead protecter. "Raikiri!"  
In a matter of minutes, he demolished every single clone (and half the terrain) in sight.

Kakashi sighed, "And this was supposed to be an infiltration mission. At least we should capture the original clone. It should be hiding somewhere nearby..."  
A large explosion shook the ground about several miles away.  
"They're overdoing it again. Well, I must get to wherever the dogs bring them."

Pakkun and the dogs arrived just in time as Naruto and Sakura were running at high velocity towards them.  
"Hurry!" Pakkun barked. "We must regroup! This amount of clones is insane! Kakashi wants us to regroup!"  
"Okay!" Both of them yelled in unison.  
"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled. Six clones were left behind to Rasengan again and again.

"That should hold them off and get rid of most of them! We need to hurry and find Nanami!"  
Please be okay, he thought worriedly. The only family member he knew that was alive... she had to be safe. For some reason, he felt like they had known each other for years. It was just... a feeling. But no matter what, he wasn't going to lose anyone. After the wakened memories of the Valley of the End... he wasn't going to.

Sai spotted that new girl... Nanami. That was it. She was amazingly fending all those clones at a high speed with only a kunai and shuriken. That was certainly impressive. But that didn't mean she could hold on forever. He motioned the bird to dive down towards the ground to launch his ink jutsus until he saw the rising of the dragon.

Nanami was having no trouble killing the clones. She had a high stamina and speed and as for chakra... well...  
However, there was no end to them, and it was still annoying with the endless tsunami of them. Moreover, she knew that everyone had a limit (so obviously she did too), and she also had an extra problem of not showing her true powers to the enemy... yet. This was indeed a problem.

"Underestimating us are we?" A clone sneered. "You'll be out very soon if you don't do something."  
She thought so too. Naruto and the others were too far away and the amount of clones were completely ridiculous.

"Time to bring something bigger out," She muttered. The waterfall was too far away, and by the the time it reached here, she would have been swept by the disgusting white tsunami.

But doing a technique like this was all too simple for her.

Bird Seal.

Out of the ground, a water dragon erupted, snarling and screaming in fury.  
All of the others reached there, and stopped in surprise. Kakashi had reached there first to witness a single seal being made and the eruption of the dragon.  
He had already knew that this kunoichi was not ordinary, but to manage to perform this jutsu in a place with no water with a single seal... the only person that had been capable of that had been the Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju.

_(Flashback)_

_"And that's what I say that's happened," Nanami said quietly with her hood on back once more._  
_"It all depends on if you believe me or not."_  
_On Tsunade's orders, all the ANBU had retreated, along with Shizune. Kakashi had stayed for the majority of the story, but had to accommodate and prevent the knocked out guards from coming in and demanding an explanation. If they saw the visitor, they would probably have knocked her out regardless of Tsunade's orders. They were prideful shinobi after all._  
_Regardlessly, he had gotten the full picture. This girl would have to be protected and supported fully._

_Tsunade shook her head, "You've proven your loyalties quite clearly with the guards you trapped. However, your decision in becoming a ninja of Konoha... why?"_  
_Nanami closed her eyes and sighed._  
_"It is the least I can do," She said simply._  
_Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Is that it?"_  
_For the first time, Nanami laughed. "No. But it's the truth that I can't be stuck like a princess in a castle... or being a prisoner for that matter."_  
_Her smile was empty and quite blank. There was no emotion whatsoever, Tsunade noticed._  
_"And I do want to be with my long-lost cousin."_  
_"...Of course."_

_The very next day she had ordered Kakashi to keep an eye on the girl that was to be kunoichi of Konoha. He had taken it in stride (it wasn't as if this type of thing didn't happen before in Konoha: a shinobi or kunoichi from another village becoming one in another), but Tsunade was slightly surprised that he had taken it in stride... well his mask hid his true face all the time so it was harder to tell his facial expressions anyway..._

_(Flashback end)_

Right now, Kakashi was more than stunned.  
His sharingan had captured the movement of the technique, but it had been impossible for him to copy it.

Using all one seal to make the Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu with no water in reaching distance already made it an A-Rank Jutsu. But the sheer power of it and speed of it made it impossible to copy even with the best of his abilities. He would have to see at least a few times and train vigorously to be able to even try to simplify the technique he knew (with forty four hand seals) to a minimum.  
But it still was impossible for him to imitate the technique.

Chakra was something he could not imitate. The lack of chakra he had compared to Naruto and many other more powerful shinobi wasn't something he could change. And judging by this powerful jutsu, Nanami clearly had a very large supply of chakra, at least as much as Naruto.

No matter what, he could not help feeling awed and terrified. It was an overwhelming emotion.  
She just might reach her goal that quickly, he thought.  
Naruto and Sakura once more had their jaws drop to the ground as she made clawing motions with her hands to destroy all the clones.  
The dragon swooped and roared blasts of chakra to each monster.  
As expected of Naruto's long lost relative I suppose, Sai thought.  
Within minutes, the clones had all been ultimately destroyed.  
"...That might have been too much."  
The rocky terrain had been shredded.

"Ninken, separate and find that original one! It must be hiding somewhere close!"  
"Hmm," The white clone hiding a mile under the cement and rock thought. "Even the one on the waterfall was exterminated. They sure don't leave one clean... as expected of the Copy Cat Ninja, I suppose, and the jinchuuriki I guess. Tobi's had experience with the pink one, so I guess they are forces to be reckoned with. That new one... hmm... better report it to Tobi huh?  
He dove deeper, cackling at the interesting events.

The rocks were still smoldering and cut cleanly and sharply in piles of rubble.  
"... That was quite impressive," Sai commented placidly.

* * *

**Sakura will punch if she doesn't see some reviews. Just kidding, but a review would be nice. And suggestions will help and give more high quality chapters from those creative brings out there!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Mission I - Part II

**Like I keep saying, please review. Suggestions are always welcome and I welcome flames if it's relevant or reasonable. BTW: Shout out to Etc Flip! Etc Flip's fanfics are very inspiring and are very good to read if you have writer's block. **

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Mission I : Part II**

"The original clone must have escaped by now," Kakashi put his hand on the ground and looked at the various holes that the ninken had all observed after killing all the clones.

Hmm... Kakashi thought. Although it was true that they had eradicated a large amount of clones which would definitely help in the long run for the upcoming Shinobi World War, it was still critical that they find any sign of the Akatsuki. They could not have any of the S-Rank criminals hindering their preparations for the coming war so close to the Land of Fire.

But... the thing that was on his mind wasn't the mission. No. It was the biggest reason why Naruto was on the mission when he should have been already heading for the Turtle Island away from the war.  
The reason why Naruto was even coming along for this mission and actually extending the time he stayed here was mainly because of this 'cousin'.

Flashback Start

"I believe in her completely Kakashi," Tsunade said calmly. She had already guided the intruder personally to an empty room in the Hokage headquarters.  
Kakashi was his usual guarded self. He had had to make the ANBU leave and get rid of the confusion by the night patrol and other shinobi on Tsunade's orders. He had came back after most of the conversation and had not been able to hear the exact words of the intruder and interpret it himself. (Tsunade had given her own summary.)

Most of the story was so very cryptic that he couldn't understand everything. He stringed the hints and strange wording together and understood enough that this intruder had been living in the same place for six years and apparently unable to get out. Kakashi took that she had been in a jail of some sort and was only able to get out recently.

Was she a criminal? But that didn't seem quite fitting to the fact that she was Naruto's 'cousin'. Silently, he pulled up his headband and revealed his sharingan. The intruder had already pulled down her hood and revealed curly and tangled carefree blonde hair. From the shattered glass on the floor, it mirrored blue glassy eyes exactly like Naruto's.

Exactly like Minato, the Yondaime of Konoha.

Although Minato and his peers never elaborated on it much, Minato had been orphaned at an early age after many skirmishes in the aftermath of the 2nd Shinobi World War. Although there has always been treaties established after wars and battles, skirmishes still existed and his parents had died in one of them.

But Namikaze wasn't a clan name. To think there might have been villages out there that had a relative of his and Naruto's was suspicious. Especially with as much intelligence and power as demonstrated moments ago.

"It's difficult to believe," Kakashi said. "That someone with real blood relations appears. I'm not saying that it's impossible that it would happen but that they appear now is strange."  
Tsunade sighed. She hated it, hated it completely. But admitting that she was getting old wasn't something she liked to do.  
"It's the truth. And it's as simple as that," Tsunade said. "I'm glad you know some of the circumstances, but I'm not getting going to say more of that since Akatsuki could get wind of this... and find out many things. And I did tell you the prophecy regarding her."  
"...Well... I'll be on my guard as always."  
Tsunade smiled, "Of course."

Flashback End.

Kakashi knew that several individuals like Shikamaru or Shikaku would be alert, but all the same, it was too strange. After the Invasion of Pain, the announcement of the Fourth Shinobi World War, and then an appearance of someone with blood relations to Naruto and claiming she was his cousin. But that wasn't the oddest thing. Some of Tsunade's top sensor shinobi had come in during the break-in, and they had never sensed out of the ordinary after he asked them.

But there were disguises that even sensor shinobi could not detect. Things that he didn't even want to know about. It was a gut feeling, but that was what kept him alive until now.

"Kakashi-san, Kakashi-san," Nanami shook his shoulders until he went back to the present.

Kakashi blinked and noticed everyone was squatting on the ground and looking at their leader. If someone looked at them right now, it would have been quite an interesting scene they would have come upon.

"They're gone," Sai said. "What are our next orders?"  
"Only those white things came out," Nanami said. "But I really don't think that those will be the only ones, is there?"  
She was right. It was completely foolish to think that only the clones were hidden there. But if the Akatsuki had wanted to kill them, they would have done it by now, especially with Naruto within their party. Were they only observing? But that didn't seem right either.

The Zetsu clones were still active, with Madara as the leader obviously... And there was Konan, but she had defected from Akatsuki and was the ally of them in her own way. And during the aftermath of the Invasion of Pain, she had clearly explained that she would return to Amegakure.

It was clear that there were no Akatsuki members or any relation to them left in this area.  
All of them had either defected, died, or were incapacitated. All of them were S-rank shinobi that would have attacked them already, including the missing-nin of his own student, Sasuke.

"They've only been scouting, as it seems," Kakashi shook his head. "And it's only been those clones. Knowing the Akatsuki, they would have clearly attacked by now. Our mission is complete."  
"Hmph," Naruto huffed. "I don't think so. We should go into the Sound and attack..."  
Instead of punching or reprimanding Naruto, Sakura decided to sigh in resignation.  
"That wasn't our mission Naruto! We shouldn't mess around with things like this if it isn't our order!"  
"Still..."  
"Naruto's right" Sai said, which made Naruto grin. "Kakashi, we've come on the way here..." Sai said.  
"No," Nanami said.  
Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"When I was out... travelling," She used her words carefully. "I had been journeying around the shinobi nations, going here and there before I came to Konoha.  
It's very easy to find lots of information by just walking around the village as a civilian."  
"You broke into the villages?" Naruto laughed.  
"I would have been instantly destroyed. And there wasn't any point in breaking in the villages."  
"She said she henged herself Naruto! But then... how did they not notice your chakra?" Sakura asked.  
And that's what I want to know, Kakashi thought. None of the highly ranked jonin had sensed the infiltrator. The ANBU had not noticed her until she was right in the reach of Tsunade's office, and she had knocked them out. She had some unique sensor cancelling abilities of some sort, and not being able to completely understand this person made her all the more suspicious.

"It's not like I wasn't staying there for a long time," Nanami said. "I was only traveling through those villages for a short time and I didn't use any jutsus. As long you don't draw attention to yourself," Nanami looked at Naruto in amusement. "You won't have trouble."  
"Whoa! What's that look!" Naruto went back comically.  
Sai and Kakashi just looked at Naruto while Sakura gave Naruto the look.  
Besides become the greatest Hokage of all, he's going to earn another title for sure, Sakura thought. The Hokage who can do the best stand-up comedy.

"Anyway, it wasn't difficult to understand all the information of the Akatsuki. Most of them have been killed haven't they?"  
Kakashi nodded, "Only Madara and the clone subordinates are left. And Orochimaru, the leader of this country was killed."  
"...So our mission really is complete." Nanami looked at Kakashi. "Especially at a time like this, I don't think we're in a position to go any further is there?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. Did she knew about the jinchuuriki issue?

"But we shouldn't leave nothing behind here to keep an eye on this place," Nanami said.  
Covering all bases, Kakashi thought. Quite detailed and careful... in some ways that are unlike Naruto. But like Naruto's father...?

Sai opened his scrolls full of paper and drew many ink animals; mice, snakes, birds of prey. The mice jumped up chittering, vibrantly alive, and scattered apart into the crevices.  
The eagles, hawks, falcons and vultures swooped and looped away into the vibrant sky. The snakes looped curiously and slid away. He then opened another scroll and drew three of his large ink birds that were famous for transporting people.

"That should do it," Sai said. "They will immediately come back to Konoha should anything happen. The snakes will get rid of any issues as well."

That was... Nanami frowned. Surprisingly short. Why didn't Tsunade send her on a more difficult mission? She knew that the Hokage knew she was capable of going out personally and dealing with the enemy... And she wasn't someone that was meant to be unused.  
She would have to ask her when she got back.  
But no matter what...

Mission I Status: Complete.

* * *

**R/R are greatly appreciated as they are morale boosters for someone who is in school. :P**


	6. Chapter 6 : Things are Proceeding

**Sorry for no updates. One of my middle school teachers recently passed away, and it was really hard to go back to fanfiction that quickly. I hope readers can continue supporting me. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Back to Konoha : Things are starting to procede******

"Yeah! We're back!" Naruto stretched and grinned.

"We were only there for a day Naruto," Sakura rolled her eyes. "And we came as soon as we could because we have lots of missions to do for these few days."  
"Let's report to Baa-chan!" Naruto skipped off.  
"He's never going to change is he?" Sakura sighed, then smiled.

"He's a person that needs to be taken care of," Nanami snorted and vividly remembered the warmth but messiness of Naruto's apartment. She would have to take care of him.

"Wait up Naruto!"  
Reluctantly, Naruto walked back. "Why are you guys so slow-dattebayo?" He wanted to get to some ramen.  
"Because it take half a day to get there and back Naruto!"  
"But that's not the point..."  
Sakura facepalmed while Nanami laughed.

When they got to the makeshift Konoha headquarters, Sakura and Naruto were still bickering about the distances between the countries. They weren't making much progress.  
And they were still arguing even when Tsunade had asked them to come in.  
"Still the same as ever I see," Tsunade sighed while the rest of them excluding Sai sweatdropped.

"Yep," Nanami smiled. "Just the same as ever."

"Are we dismissed?" Naruto asked. "Please?"  
In such a hurry to get his ramen, everyone thought.  
"Fine, fine," Tsunade said. "Sakura, why don't you go with him?"  
"Huh, why?" Sakura asked.  
Naruto started grinning widely. "A date!"  
"It is not a date idiot!" Sakura yelled.  
"To keep an eye on him. He might actually eat the entire shop up and the other citizens will complain again. Consider it a mission."

"What-dattebayo?!"  
"Oh... I see. Come on Naruto!"  
"Eh... Ahahhahaha! Ahahaha! Ahaha..." He was dragged out by Sakura with Sai tagging along. He was most curious to see Naruto's eating habits interrupted by Sakura and he knew that Kakashi would handle the mission details. He knew that he must take notes on this phenomenon about to occur.

Naruto managed to drag Sakura back in the direction of the office.  
"Aren't you coming Nanami-chan?" Naruto waved.  
"Oh yeah, aren't you coming Nanami?" Sakura asked.  
Nanami shook her head, "I had ramen yesterday so I'll pass on that today."

"...WHAT!" Naruto shrieked. "HOW CAN ANYONE THAT'S PART OF MY FAMILY SAY THAT!"  
"I'm not capable of eating three bowls of ramen Naruto."  
"Make him eat more vegetables Sakura!" Kakashi suggested.  
"Roger!"  
"...WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Naruto cried while Sakura dragged him away into the distance with Sai opening one of his books and scanning for his many emotional quotes.

"That was interesting," Nanami said.  
"Quite," Kakashi said.

"Anyway, how was the mission?"  
"One of the Akatsuki," Kakashi said.  
Tsunade immediately choked on her tea then slammed her hands on the desk.

"What? This mission was only supposed to be scouting for possible threats, and all of you encountered one of them?!"  
"It wasn't Madara." Kakashi calmed the Hokage down. "If it was, we'd have been in serious trouble."  
"Who was it?"

"It was one of his subordinates; the one that appeared at the Kage summit. Judging by the attack we encountered, it was only a small portion of it's power."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Those were all clones. And I have a feeling they were only a small portion of their growing army."

"One of the Akatsuki members knows Kage Bunshin?" Tsunade was confused.

"No. They are all real clones of that particular Akatsuki member." He paused to give some time for the Hokage to register the structure of their army.

"And those clones will be likely one of the main forces opposing us in this war."  
Tsunade sat back down and rubbed her temples, "I see... this is critical information I must tell the other allies as soon as possible. Thank you Kakashi, you are dismissed."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the lingering kunoichi.

"Stuff," Nanami said shortly.  
Kakashi gave a curious nod then left. Nanami wondered if he was going to eavesdrop.

"Was the mission alright Nanami?" Tsunade asked.  
"...Yes..." Nanami frowned. "Though why did you send me on that mission? I would have thought..."  
For the first time since being buried in paperwork and unlimited meetings, Tsunade could not help laughing.  
"You know... you really are like Naruto more than you think..."  
"Er... is that a compliment?"

"Impulsive, eager to get out there... except less reckless in some ways I suppose."  
Reckless disappeared a long time ago, Nanami thought sadly. And I don't even know if that will come back or not.

"Well, the reason why was for you to keep an eye on Naruto."  
"Is that meant to be for sentimental issues Hokage-sama?" Nanami's voice asked softly. She wasn't even sure why she had gotten quiet.

Then she realised it. It was reality coming back.

"I know you are capable of going and wrecking the enemy's movements," Tsunade said. "And I'm not saying that you don't have the ability to have solitary missions like Jonin, but the details you told me about when you came here means that it's critical that you stay with Naruto.  
Your second prophecy being linked to the one that The Great Toad Sage gave to Jiraiya means that for as much time as possible, you need to stay with Naruto. It's also one of the biggest reasons I'm delaying the time as much as possible before he goes into hiding. Luckily we have the chunnin exam coming up which will delay it longer..."

Nanami nodded.  
She was stupid to think that she could be a ninja of Konoha forever. Completely foolish.

Yes, it was true that restoring the scattered survivors of her country was the main reason why she was here, but after meeting Naruto's many friends face to face, she just felt it had been so very easy to just forget.

What she had been yearned for was there in Konoha.

She could have forgotten the past, choose to discard the prophecy, and just become one of many following the Will of Fire and protect the comrades she now had.

To forget... wouldn't that have been easy?

But no. It was too late to let herself earn their trust slowly and slowly. Even Tsunade didn't know that she had unleashed a jutsu on Konoha that made them forget her sudden presence. She made herself transparent as possible. And not stand out.

On the mission she had failed that of course. She knew that Kakashi and some of the more intellectual shinobi would be able to notice her presence, and possibly find out more about her.

But all the same, she was her deceased parents' daughter, and she wasn't going to do it the easy way.  
And that was her ninja way.

"However Nanami, I do have an extra mission for you..."  
"What is it Hokage-sama?"  
"Well if I'm going to be honest, it's something even Kakashi failed at..."

**Meanwhile at Ichiraku's Ramen...**

"This is good stuff!" Naruto slurped up his 3rd bowl of ramen (this was one beef) in joy.  
"This will be your last one," Sakura warned. "If you go over the limit... it will really be your last one. Ever."  
She cracked her knuckles. That was the only way to make Naruto listen over ramen.  
So this is how it is... Sai thought. He opened a notebook and started taking notes about certain types of relationships. He wasn't sure what this type was called... he briefly remembered something called 'Tsundere' that Shikamaru mentioned once. He would have to ask Yamato taichou later.

Meanwhile, Naruto shivered. He would have to go into his secret secret emergency stock of cup ramen that he stashed within his many hiding places in his house. He dearly hoped no one would ever find them.  
And how was he expected to survive with only three bowls of ramen each day!?

**In the gates of Sunagakure...**

"We're off," Temari said, waving her fan lightly to herself. There was a small crowd that had gathered just a few weeks ago before the Kage Summit.  
"Yeah," Kankuro shifted the puppet on his back. For he wasn't late, but he had a sudden feel of deja vu like last time.

But this time, there was extra people coming along. He wasn't exactly sure how to make of it since the extra shinobi were fanatical fangirls of his younger brother.

Matsuri and Sari looked at each other in half excitement and reverence for their admired Kazekage that stood tall, starting to walk outside the gates of Suna. Matsuri was coming along because she was the Kazekage's apprentice, and Sari had insisted coming along for extra 'training' in the real world.

It took a while for her to convince some of the members of the council for her to come along. (She had to repeatedly repeat her case that since she was one of the ones to volunteers for the mission to retrieve Gaara she should escort their Kazekage as well.)  
The council members reluctantly let her go. However, they weren't complete fools. They could clearly see the motives of a young, enthusiastic fangirl.

"Let's go," Gaara said.

They started running in a sprint and sped off into the desert. They would have to pass through mountains and dunes of sand. It was already evening, and if they went non stop with no enemies or obstacles, they would be there hopefully by tomorrow afternoon.

Gaara had wanted to go there personally to meet Naruto before he went to the sanctuary in the island of Kumo's. Even though he forbid himself to ever tell anyone this, even he had his own doubts. No matter the outcome, facing Madara would not be any small feat. He briefly remembered the time in Tetsu no Kuni. He had told Naruto that he counted him as one of his true friends. He wanted to see him again before the war that no one had ever seen or dared to think of started.

He also had to clarify details of the Chunnin Exam in Sunagakure with the Hokage. It was going to take place in a few days and he had managed to convince the council members that he needed to go to Konoha personally to check if things were going smoothly for their ally.

**Back in Konoha**

Naruto was already happily sleeping and droning on while Nanami was standing on the balcony and looking outside. She knew that ANBU would be heavily guarding Naruto now, especially with the declaration of war from 'Madara' and his claims. She had her own intel on these things after all and she wasn't stupid enough to be unaware of these things.  
But you can wonder all you want, ANBU, she thought. But only Tsunade and I know about the circumstances. And Kakashi who doesn't trust me. But I'm not going to be a coward anymore.

She slipped out a scroll and opened a fraction of it. She made hand sign with her right hand.  
"Kai," she whispered softly.  
There. It was a clean slate, and from tomorrow on, she would use her own abilities to gain the other people's trust.

If she couldn't do that much, how was she supposed to reunite her family once more?

However, she couldn't help chuckling to herself at the mission Tsunade gave her. Tomorrow would be one interesting day.

* * *

**Please review. It'll make my day.**


End file.
